Wrappings of Green & Silver
by Cassiopeiablackstar
Summary: SLASH - HPSS - Unwrapping something special -


Title – Wrappings of Green and Silver

Title: Wrappings of Green and Silver

Rating: NC17

Summary: Unwrapping something special

Catergories: Fanfiction

Characters: Harry Potter, Severus Snape

Spoilers: Not a one

Warnings: Dom/Sub Relationship, Kink, Cross-dressing

Completed: Yes

A Birthday gift to the lovely Whitecotton on Severussighs at Yahoo, who also betaed this story.

Also thanks go out to Melissa & Torina who encouraged me shamelessly.

Severus Snape stood at the foot of his four poster bed, staring intently at the package, laying, in all innocence, on the dark green coverlet. He idly tapped his wand against his left forearm, deep in thought. The package looked innocuous enough and, indeed, it was, as it had passed his personal and rigorous testing process. Rectangular in shape, the package was quite deep and as long as his arm, wrapped in Slytherin green with a silver ribbon. And didn't that just make his fingers itch. He sighed to himself, his left hand coming up to move a strand of silky black hair behind his ear.

Finally coming to a decision, he perched on the edge of the bed some distance away from the gift and reached out a hand towards it. He pulled the end of the silver bow, unraveling it slowly, and bringing the soft silk to his face to examine it. Deciding it was not going to suddenly attack him, he rolled it up and put it to one side. Turning again to the package, Severus carefully peeled away the paper, again putting it to one side. It was rather nice paper after all.

Beneath the paper was a red and gold box. Severus's eyebrows reached up into his hairline, a sneer marring his handsome face. He once again reached for the package, although this time with suspicion of a different kind. Lifting the lid from the box, he gasped in shock, his face flushing immediately with arousal. He quickly glanced around the room, looking for any sign of his lover. Finding none he peered back at the box, noticing for the first time a rolled up piece of parchment lying on the top.

Picking it up, he undid the green bow and unrolled it. He read the words, and once again felt the flush and heat of excitement of arousal.

_Severus_

_I hope you like my gift. I saw them and had to buy them for you._

_I'll be with there after Quidditch practice._

_Which means you have an hour till I get there My Black Serpent._

_Be ready for me._

_I'd hate to have to punish you._

_Harry_

HPSS- HPSS- HPSS- HPSS- HPSS- HPSS- HPSS- HPSS- HPSS- HPSS- HPSS- HPSS

Severus stood and stared in the full length mirror as if hypnotized, the sensations upon his skin making his balls tighten in anticipation.

A sharp intake of breath behind him caught his attention. Turning his head he looked towards the bedroom door, his lips curving slightly up as he looked his fill at his naked, green-eyed lover.

"Severus…I knew you'd look perfect," Harry panted, his eyes roaming hungrily over Severus's body.

Four strides and he was standing in front of the older wizard. Severus unconsciously leant forward, inhaling the scent of sweat that lingered on Harry's Quidditch toned body.

Harry's hand immediately grasped Severus's neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues dueled frantically until, after several minutes, the Slytherin surrendered his entire body relaxing into his lover's embrace.

While Severus was still enjoying the taste on his lips, Harry pulled away, his hands tangled in Severus's long black hair. He stared into his lover's ebony eyes, then turned away to sit on the edge of the bed. Biting his lip, a habit he had unfortunately not grown out of, he grinned ferally at Severus.

"Turn around, Sev. I want to see all of you."

Licking his lips in anticipation, Severus slowly turned on the spot, knowing that Harry would want to look his fill.

Harry's eyes dilated as he took in the beautiful man before him. His gaze swept over the tight, dark green corset, which molded to Severus's sharp lines like a second skin, and the silver detailing that glinted in the candlelight. His eyes then roamed down his lover's body, stopping to stare at the hard cock, nestled in black, soft hair and encased in a silver cock ring shaped like a snake; the head biting the tail. Moistening his lips, Harry's eyes carried on down to a pair of slim, but muscled thighs, drawing his breath in as he came to Severus's knees. Harry grabbed his balls, twisting harshly as he took in the black, dragon-hide boots that encased his lover's legs.

Breathing hard Harry motioned Severus to come to him. The potions master strode towards him, coming to a stop between his legs.

Harry stared at the cock in front of him, then, swiftly bending forward, he took the head in his hot, wet mouth. He sucked gently for a moment, licking up the pre-cum and swallowing it hungrily. As quickly as he had pulled Severus's cock into his mouth, he released it.

"On your knees, Sev," he panted.

As Severus dropped down, Harry spread his legs wider. He looked down at the older man, and ran his fingers through his long, enjoying the feel of the silky strands between his finger tips. Twisting his hand around the strands, he pulled back, roughly, and bent down to take the older man's mouth in a bruising kiss. He pulled away after several minutes, licking Severus's lips as they parted.

"Harry, please!"

"Please what, Sev? Don't worry love, I know what you need," Harry said, stroking his lover's face lovingly. "Now be a good boy, and suck me."

Gently tugging on Severus's hair, Harry encouraged the older man's head to move towards his straining erection. He groaned loudly, as the talented mouth wrapped around his cock.

Severus smiled to himself hearing the younger man's groans. He took the hard cock deep in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked harder; enjoying knowing that he was the one to be causing these delicious sounds; that Harry allowed him to be the one.

A hard tug drew his attention back to the job at hand and he raised his eyes to meet Harry's. Staring down at him, Harry gave a wicked grin, and then began to fuck his lover's mouth.

Several moments later, Harry stiffened and held Severus's face to his groin as he filled his throat with cum.

Falling back on the bed, Harry pulled his lover up beside him. With one hand he fingered the soft strands of hair that surrounded Severus's head and, with the other, tweaked the hard nipples for a moment, before carrying on down his lover's scarred body. He grasped the hard cock in his hand, squeezing it gently, delighting at the sensuous moan that came from Severus's mouth. He began pumping hard. Letting go of Severus's hair, he quickly removed the cock ring, throwing it to one side. He greedily watched the expressions on his lover's face, loving the way Severus's eyes scrunched together as he came all over his stomach and Harry's hand.

The two lovers collapsed their arms and legs winding round one another, as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

HPSS- HPSS- HPSS- HPSS- HPSS- HPSS- HPSS- HPSS- HPSS- HPSS- HPSS- HPSS


End file.
